


No More Feeling Alone

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Riding, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt kisses Thomas to get him to shut up or maybe for other reasons. He's not really sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Feeling Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Scorch Trials, sometime towards when they first enter the Scorch. 
> 
> First time writing top Newt and bottom Thomas. Not as weird as I thought it was going to be! 
> 
> Title from Barcelona's song "Fall in Love" if you'd like to take a listen. 
> 
> And enjoy!

The conditions of the Scorch were hot and unforgiving. It was only a matter of time before the group would need a break. 

They had been traveling since mid morning without stop, and by now all the surviving Gladers and Aris were ready for a breather. Newt hears Minho and Thomas behind him; the two were discussing where would be the safest place to rest at. Suddenly Minho calls for the group to stop, and heads to the front, leading them toward a seemingly empty shop. Everyone kept their eyes peeled for anything that might mean to do them harm as they approached. 

Once they get close enough all caution is thrown to the wind, and everyone is clambering to get into the shop first. There was no door and all the windows were broken, but there was a counter that could offer cover. There was a supply room in the back and bathrooms. Minho went back and checked to make sure the whole building was empty. He gave the all clear that they were. Newt was tempted to go check himself just to be sure, but he was too tired to do so. Plus, Thomas looked at ease with the place, so that means Newt probably shouldn't be too worried. 

"We'll be safe in here," Thomas reassured Newt. He must have been able to tell the blonde was still on edge about the place. "And if any Cranks do show up we can take them." 

"Don't bloody doubt that. Just get tired of fightin' all the time. Be nice if we got any sort of break." Even to his own ears, Newt sounded defeated. He wanted to be as optimistic as Thomas was, but after what they had been through it was hard not to be pessimistic. "Some privacy would be brilliant," Newt adds as an after thought. 

Thomas put a hand on Newt's shoulder and gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, trying to offer some sort of comfort. "I think the supply room will do just fine for privacy." Then he's guiding Newt back towards the supply room. No one stops them. 

The room has no windows so they can't close the door, but it's more privacy then either two boys have had in awhile. They sit down next to each other on the floor, backs to the wall. It's not the most comfortable place, but Newt's just happy to be off his feet. 

Newt is the first one to break the silence. "Do you really think there's a safe haven out there?" 

"Who knows? Maybe WICKED's just playing a cruel joke on us all." 

That sends Newt into a full panic. His breathing starts picking up and it feels like his hearts going to beat right out of his chest. He tries to slow down his breathing, but he can't. Suddenly he feels a hand over top of his, squeezing it. Newt closes his eyes, and his breathing starts to slow. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Thomas starts talking rapidly, "I'm almost positive that there's a safe haven. I mean we're valuable to WICKED so they wouldn't just leave us out here to die, right?" 

Newt's done talking about safe havens, WICKED, and the situation as a whole. The blonde opens his eyes finally, completely calm now, and gives Thomas an irritated look. This only achieves in causing the other boy further distress.

"I'm stupid and not helping anything. I'm so sor-" Thomas cuts himself off when he feels hands on either side of his face. Thomas meets Newt's gaze fully now. The brunette looks like he's trying to understand what’s going on, but before he can come up with any conclusions Newt has leaned in and placed his lips on Thomas'. 

Newt is kissing Thomas with enthusiasm. The blonde can't even be bothered to worry that the angle is bad or that his partner isn't even kissing him back. He only cares that everything in that moment felt right, and that he hasn't felt this good in a long time. The kiss is broken suddenly by Thomas pulling away. 

"That bloody well shut you up." Newt chuckled. Maybe if he played this all off as a joke Thomas wouldn't be too angry at him and they could eventually move past this little hiccup in their friendship. 

A long and awkward silence passes between the two boys. Newt pulls his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them to anchor him. He tries not to look over at Thomas, but he fails. The brunette is just staring at him, confusion written all over his face. Newt feels a wave of guilt wash over him. How could he have been so stupid to think that Thomas would be okay with being forcefully kissed? Oh that's right, Newt hadn't been thinking when he'd done it.

"Buggin’ say something, Thomas." Newt whined, moving away from the wall and sitting on his knees to fully face the other boy. 

That must have done the trick because suddenly Thomas is up and pushing Newt down onto the floor. And before Newt has a chance to get up the brunette gets on top of him, straddling him. Newt starts fighting to get the boy off of him, but Thomas is having none of that. He grabs Newt's head and smashes their lips together, hard. Newt closes his eyes and immediately stops fighting and the kiss turns gentler. 

Thomas sits back up to remove his jacket and shirt. All Newt can do is stare up at the boy above him. Thomas is very slender but muscular and the blonde can't help but run his hands over the boy’s torso. Thomas doesn't give Newt a lot of time to admire before he's guiding the blonde to sit up just enough to remove his jacket and shirt. Then Newt's being pushed to lie back on the floor, this time Thomas taking both his wrists and putting them above his head. 

Thomas has Newt completely under his control and the boy takes full advantage of it. He starts grinding against Newt. This causes the blonde to arch his back and let out a low moan. While his partner is distracted, Thomas lets go of Newt's wrists and creeps his fingers down to the waistband of the other boy’s pants. He unbuttons them and pulls them down to free Newt's cock. 

Newt didn't think it could get any better, but having Thomas' hand wrapped around his cock is heaven. He focuses on nothing but the hand on him, that's why he's a little startled when Thomas starts talking. 

"Wait. Newt, wait." Thomas sounds so calm and collected the complete opposite of Newt who is sweaty and panting. Dread fills Newt as Thomas' words. The boy has finally come to his senses that this is all a mistake and it should have never gotten this far. But Newt's surprised what comes out of Thomas' mouth next. "I want you inside of me." 

He's a little taken back and he has to pause for a minute to process exactly what it is Thomas had just told him. But he only needs a minute before he's agreeing whole heartedly. 

And then Thomas is lifting himself off of Newt and making his way out to where the rest of the boys are at. He returns a moment later with a container and a triumphant smile on his face. Newt recognizes the container. It is petroleum jelly; they had used it back in the maze for various purposes for the runners. Thomas probably snagged it from Minho and for some reason that makes Newt blush furiously. 

"You sure bout this Tommy?" Newt asks slowly, and all Thomas does is nod enthusiastically. 

Thomas discards his pants and climbs back on top of Newt. He coats his fingers in the jelly and pushes a finger inside himself. By the time he has three fingers inside, Thomas is pressing back to meet the thrusts. Newt's cock is aching with how badly he wants Thomas, but he'll be patient and give the other boy all the time he needs. 

Thankfully he doesn't have to wait too much longer. Thomas removes his fingers and grabs Newt's cock to guide it to his hole. The brunette makes tiny noises as his partner slides in. Thomas sets a slow, steady pace. Newt is thankful for this because he wants this to last. Thomas' walls squeeze his cock so wonderfully. Newt had thought Thomas' hands were heaven, but this was something else completely.

He's pulled from his thoughts because even though the pace is slow, Newt is quickly reaching his peak. Newt grabs a hold of Thomas' hips and starts guiding the boy’s hips. He had tried to keep quiet for the sake of the other boys right outside the room, but he's losing that little bit of control. 

He bites down on his lower lip to keep quiet, but Thomas has other ideas. "I want to hear you," Thomas commands. 

And that's the end of Newt's control and consideration. Loud moans are being ripped from deep within Newt. He grabs onto Thomas' hips with enough force to bruise and quickens the pace. 

Newt's orgasm blind sides him. He arches his back and a guttural moan is ripped from his throat. He would be embarrassed for how loud he was, but he feels so good at the moment he could care less about his noise level. And then there was the feeling Thomas tightening around him as he came that pulled another groan from Newt. 

Thomas lifts himself off of Newt with a content sigh, and lies down beside the other boy. Newt is surprised how quiet Thomas was through the whole ordeal. Usually you couldn't pay Thomas enough to stop talking. But then again Thomas had done nothing but surprise Newt throughout this whole experience. And then Newt's worries finally catch up with him. He had just slept with his best friend, a guy that he just now realized that he loved. A guy who probably didn't harbor the same feelings. 

Newt wants to get up and get dressed and then join the rest of the guys outside the room, but he was definitely too tired for all that. He knew his back would kill him tomorrow if he didn't find a better position to sleep in, and that thought was enough motivation to get him off his lazy arse. However, right before he's able to do anything Thomas lays his head down on the blonde’s chest. 

"Stay here?" Thomas asks sweetly.

"Fine," Newt doesn't even hesitate before he answers. 

At least Thomas can be Newt's for just a little while longer. But deep down he knows that tonight meant nothing. Thomas will be reunited with Teresa eventually and he'll forget all about Newt. Come morning Thomas and Newt will be back to being buddies. The thought sends a pang of hurt through Newt's chest. 

Thomas shifts trying to find a comfortable position while still keeping his head on Newt's chest. It sends all the negative thoughts out of Newt's head and he lays a hand across Thomas' back. 

"I'll find that safe haven, Newt. I will for you." Thomas slurs as he drifts to sleep. 

And with that Newt keeps the small possibility that what happened between them might have actually meant something.


End file.
